warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sootclaw
"Only the strong should survive, and so it shall be." "To be killed at the claws of my own, '''we are alike, as much as you deny it.'"'' Description A large black smoke maine coon she-cat with sharp green-yellow eyes. Her fur is thick and pristine, and her ears and paws are tufted. She is missing her left canine fang. If you catch a glimpse behind her glamour, you will see a ratty cat with an open throat, a partially caved in head, and soaked fur. Whoever killed her clearly hated her and wanted her to suffer. Personality She is cold, calculating, and incredibly seductive when she wants to be. As pretty as her smile is, as unassuming as she can act, something about her radiates danger. She can be very off-putting. Even her scent, a sickly sweet smell, is over-powering and nauseating. She loves making others squirm. She is cruel, cunning, and heartless. But she is incredibly good at faking compassion, empathy, and innocence, playing the victim with great skill. Her Crimes+Goals She gave birth to many a kit, and did not name them until they reached apprentice age. At the time of birth, she ate the runt(s) and any kits deemed weak, if there was no medicine cat present. She often disappeared to give birth alone, not caring for the kits safety, and never called for a medicine cat when she felt labor begin. If a medicine cat was present, she would find a way to have the weaker, smaller kits killed, be it in rough play with older kits or through negligence and rejection, allowing them to wander off or refusing to let them nurse. She'd be tempted to kill any loner or stranger she came across (unless they posed mate-worthy qualities - being a fellow maine coon, which she deemed superior), and perhaps even clanmates, if they caught her. She only found enjoyment in the suffering of others, especially at her own bidding. She was a fierce warrior, but most often had the rank of queen, trying to push out as many kin to take over Shadowclan. Now, she wreaks havoc upon silly righteous cats and breaks their wills and souls. Additionally, she torments her sole living daughter, Crowtuft. As a Dark Forest cat, she tends to play insecure apprentices, becoming a love interest, an idol, or a mother to them, whatever she thinks will get her the most out of them. She is great at playing a maternal type, making them think all the pain she causes them is only to guide them and strengthen them, and it delights her to have them become her devoted "sons" and "daughters" eager to please. Death Information Cause of death: Murder Age at death: 49 moons Resides in: Dark Forest Relationships ''Family'' *'Ashenfur: Father, Deceased Shadowclan Elder. ''Bad relationship.' *'Briarfang: Mother, Deceased Shadowclan Elder. Bad relationship.' *'Crowtuft: Daughter, Shadowclan Warrior. Loves to torment her, as she did in life.' ''Friends ''Apprentices'' *'' Darkheart: Riverclan Warrior. ''Getting him as an apprentice, she found him promising, his descending morality delighting her. At the cost of his free will, she trains him, though he is now a warrior. *'Emberstrife: Thunderclan Warrior. ''The one that previously got away, she is immensely pleased to have ensnared him as a warrior. ''' ''Neutral'' * ''Enemies'' *'Crowtuft: Shadowclan Warrior, Daughter. ' Statistics * Strength : '●●●●● * '''Speed '': ●●○○○ * Agility : ●●●○○ * Stamina : ●●●○○ * Combat : '''●●●●● * '''Stalking : ●●●●● * Climbing : ●●●●○ * Swimming : '○○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '●●●●● * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts *'She has been behind the deaths of over 30 cats, directly and indirectly.' *'She was murdered by her own daughter, Crowtuft.' *'She has no empathy or maternal instinct, despite "mothering" countless litters. However, she is great at faking it, particularly for her living apprentices.' Likes * Causing pain * Manipulating apprentices * "Owning" the apprentices ''Dislikes'' * Starclan Cats ''Fears'' Quotes and Songs *''Come little children - Erutan'' *''Don't mess with me - temposhark'' *''When youre good to mama - Queen Latifah'' To Darkpaw: "Are you ready to rise above your pathetic clan and prove yourself? I can bring you to greatness, if you only agree to one small, teeny tiny, inconsequential thing. All you have to do is turn yourself over to me. Swear yourself to me, and all the power will be yours. You belong to me, you live for me. Do not forget me, do not forsake me. You will follow me for the rest of your life. '''You are mine now.'"'' A promise to her apprentices: "With me, your bloodline will be legendary." Category:Dark Forest Category:She-cat Category:Warrior